


Haikyuu x M! Reader (oneshots)

by DRPTMN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Support lgbt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRPTMN/pseuds/DRPTMN
Summary: Some of you may not know this but im @JenyneCruzII in wattpad, I will transfer all my one shot story here because of some problems regarding wattpad who's deleting stories with mature contents.
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝐒𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐚 𝐱 𝐌!𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫

(💔)

\---- 🥀 ----

"Eh?? Leaving so soon sugamama?" Hinata whined when he saw sugawara packing his things.

"Mhm! Y/n and I will celebrate our 3rd Anniversary so we decided to meet up tonight!" Sugawara exclaimed and reminded the remaining team members to lock the gym before walking out.

"Take care suga-san! Enjoy your dinner date!!" Said nishinoya and wave goodbye.

\---- 🥀 ----

While walking suga received a call from the person he's supposed to meet and celebrate the night with.

Sugar answered the call, smiling.

Only to receive a bad news that broke his heart.

(on the phone)

'Hi Y/n! Are you that excited that you decided to call me?' Suga ask then laugh

'Uh.. Is this Sugawara Koushi?' An unfamiliar voice ask on the other side of the phone

'Yes... why are you holding my boyfriend's phone?' Suga ask, his eyebrows narrowing.

'Your boyfriend got involved on a car accident, he's currently at xxx Hospital please come here immediately he's bearly breathing' Said the voice and the line went off.

(call ended)

Suga can't process what happened and only look at the phone he's holding, his image with his boyfriend showing as his lockscreen wallpaper.

How did this happened? They were just cuddling yesterday, then suddenly it all became a nightmare.

\---- 🥀 ----

When he arrived at the said hospital he approaches the cashier and asks, 

"Where's Y/n L/n?!! Tell me where he is please!!" Suga begs the nurse

"He's still in the emergency room sir" The nurse answered and he goes to the emergency room immediately.

Minutes after the doctor that's appointed to Y/n came out from the emergency room

\---- 🥀 ----

"How's he doctor? Please tell me he's fine!" Suga exclaimed and put his hands on both sides of the doctor's shoulder

"I'm sorry but he didn't made it, we tried but unfortunately he was DOA, I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Koushi" The doctor said softly and pat Koushi's right shoulder before leaving.

'I will always love you you Y/n... Always'

\---- 🥀 ----

𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢, 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚊𝚍.

-𝐏𝐚𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐉𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬

\---- 🥀 ----

Author's Note: Soooo?? How is it so far? Is it good? If not I'm sorry, I'm kinda new to writing stories like this but I'll do my best to satisfy y'all💖🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post all my oneshots here but it'll take time because I still need to check for spellings and grammars.


	2. 𝐊𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐲𝐚𝐦𝐚 𝐱 𝐌!𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫

3rd Person's POV

Being a volleyball player is really hard, always moving that you almost forgot how to breathe. In Kageyama's case of course he's always tired but keep playing because of course that's his dream, to be a professional volleyball player.

As Kageyama woke up, he noticed that his lover (m/n) is not on his side, which he expected because he knows how much of a morning person you are.

He fix the bed and walk out of the bedroom when he smell his favorite breakfast that contains bacon, sunny side up egg, fried rice and of course his lover won't forget his all time favourite, milk.

He followed the smell, and he found himself at the entrance of the kitchen, watching as his lover puts their breakfast on the table.

"Oh? You're awake, come here let's eat!" His lover exclaimed and pulls him towards the table.

"Thanks love" Kageyama replied and kissed (m/n)'s right cheek, (m/n) giggled.

While Kageyama's eating, (m/n) suddenly stands up and go to the kitchens counter and prepare Kageyama's bento box.

"Hey, I put 2 milk in your bag okay? In case their's no milk in your school's vending machine" (m/n), still preparing Kageyama's bento box

Kageyama sneak behind his lovers back and hug him right, not wanting to let go.

"Thank you love" Kageyama said, softly and kiss his lovers neck and shoulder blade.

"Anything for my Kageyama" (m/n) replied and smiled.

'I thank God for giving me a wonderful person like (m/n)'


	3. 𝐊𝐞𝐧𝐦𝐚 𝐱 𝐅𝐢𝐠𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐒𝐤𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐌!𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the typos and grammatical errors.

"Kenma hurry up! My cousin is expecting me!" Karoo shout now far from Kenma who's busy playing (ofc) animal crossing.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" Kenma replied and kept his switch in the pocket of his Nekoma jacket.

"You know I never expect you to say yes to my request" Kuroo suddenly spoke while driving, Kenma besides him.

"Request? You just pulled m-"  
"Shh! We're kinda near so ready yourself"

'Rude'

They walk towards the Ice Rink, so many people wandering outside waiting for the official match between the professional figure skaters.

"Why are we so early?"

"My cousin wanted to have a little bit of chat with me, and of course I said yes because we didn't see each other for years" Kuroo replied emphasizing the word 'YEAR'

"It's not that long, I can stop myself seeing you for decades"

Before Kuroo replied, someone not far enough shouted his name from behind them.

"Kuroo! It's so nice to see you!! I miss you!!" (M/n) exclaimed and tackled kuroo into a tight hug.

"(M/n)!!, I miss you too didn't see you for ages!!" Karoo replied hugging back his favorite cousin.

"I know! How's auntie and uncle?!"

"They're doing fine, actually they want to come here with me unfortunately something happened at their work"

"It's fine, I'll go to your house after anyways"

"That's cool, make sure to bring your pajamas, mom won't let you go home" Kuroo laughed, nearly forgetting Kenma who's behind him busy playing.

"Oh btw I bought a friend if that's okay" Kuroo said and scratch his neck

"Yeah it's fine, the more the merrier" (M/n) replied and smiled.

"Kenma this is my cousin (L/n) (M/n), he's a figure skater" Kuroo introduced Kenma to his cousin, and kenma finally looked up from his switch

'Beautiful'

The only word Kenma thought while looking at Kuroo's cousin who's smiling at him and waved hello

"Hi! Nice to meet you, you can just call me (M/n)" (M/n) said still waving at the awestruck Kenma, now forgetting his switch he waved back

"Just call me Kenma" He muttered softly, still focusing on (M/n) who's now talking to Kuroo as they enter the Ice Rink

'What is this feeling? Like he's the only person I can see'

Kenma thought still looking at (M/n) who's now talking to his co-figure skater Yuzuru Hanyu together with Kuroo

𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥? 𝐖𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝'𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞?


End file.
